Arc
by Satus
Summary: When a sudden spell of melancholy hits Lucas square on, he turns to the newly-planted sunflowers. Generic fluff, whoo!


_Mmm 'kay, this is my first piece of fan fiction ever uploaded ever. My debut fic, if you will. So, I'm just gettin' used to this, and wanted to get a small one-shot up before starting anything huge. This is actually my first time a writing a type of story like this, to be honest. So, I hope you enjoy, even if this is just a generic fluff thing. But hey, now that you're here, readin' it would be much appreciated. Reviews and constructive criticism too, if possible._

_Oh, and I forgot to mention this the last time I put this up, ehehehe. Veeeeeeeeeeery very slight spoilers for, like, the very start of Mother 3. Just in case._

_ Anyway, now that that's over, I hope you'll enjoy~_

* * *

><p>The rain fell loudly outside. It was a completely unprecedented storm that had flown by within the dead of night and had managed to shut down most of the facilities within the Smash Manor. This, to many of the smashers' initial dismay, meant no brawls, since the teleports to get to the stages had lost their power. And it didn't even look as though it was going to blow over anytime soon. It was a rare blissful day of peace, though a certain blond hair psychic couldn't honestly say he was relaxed. If anything, he felt far from it.<p>

Lucas sat perched on the extended wooden windowsill that his room mate had insisted on having installed, curled up under his bed's duvet, simply staring outside into the downpour, a tiny frown creased his face. To any passer by, he'd look as though he was just focused on nothing and was just upset over no brawls, but Lucas had no intention of that. In fact, he was one who preferred not to fight and had just to the manor come on a whim. Lucas was actually staring out at the small patch of sunflowers that Peach and Zelda had decided on planting nearby his room. They had just waltzed up not even during the last week, out of nowhere, and planted the small seeds in the earth. They had also sprinkled something onto the plot, which Lucas assumed had been something to speed up their growth, as they were already towering far above any of the smashers' height. Either way, Lucas really, _really_ didn't like the sunflowers being there.

He didn't have anything against sunflowers, per say. He just didn't want them to be right _there_ where he could always see them. The giant yellow flowers always reminded Lucas of his mother. That was always a sore subject, and one he'd prefer not to dwell on too much. He had moved on already, after all. Then, thoughts of his mother reminded him of his father. Those thoughts would slowly turn to thoughts of Tazmily Village, his home. Then he'd get all depressed, and the cycle would eventually start again. And it would be the sunflowers' fault. Not that Lucas was one to hold grudges, but it was human nature to feel better when blaming something as they were feeling upset.

Lucas shuffled a little, trying to get a better hold of his so-called seat without moving too much. He was alone. His roommate had rushed off somewhere at the break of dawn, and hadn't woken him up, as though knowing he had been through a restless night, even though he had been sleeping just fine. For some reason, it wasn't just the sunflowers bugging him. Sure, they were annoying and he had a really bad urge to just run into the rain and trample them, but still. There was something else he felt uncomfortable about; and it wasn't something he felt whenever irritated by seeing the sunflowers. Was he still upset about what had happened last night? It'd make sense. In fact, he had been weighed down by something for a long time now. He had a sneaking suspicion what was wrong with him, though, and he had been sincerely hoping it wasn't what he had thought it was. Unfortunately, the previous night only confirmed it.

For some reason, despite how tired he had been the previous day, Lucas hadn't been able to sleep. He had tossed and turned an unimaginable amount of times, and had even tried to lull himself to sleep using his tossing and turning. Of course, that didn't work, and he had ended up losing count after a long time. Eventually giving up and admitting defeat, the blond haired psychic glanced over at his Ness' sleeping form, which was sleeping with no trouble. Lucas bit his lip; suddenly, he wished he could turn away, but Ness was just _too mesmerising_ to him as he slept, as creepy as it sounded. Lucas shut his eyes. It was a terrible feeling. He had already managed to start fantasising over being able to run his fingers through his messy raven-black hair that was only fully visible at night and brushed against his forehead. What would it feel like? He had never been able to get a proper look at it entirely. Or even his lips…?

Lucas had then jolted upright, letting a tiny squeak out and quickly shaking his head in an attempt to shake his thoughts silly. He then proceeded to pinch his cheek a little, almost shocked at what his mind had started thinking. And yet, at the same time, he had made himself a little curious, but he immediately shook it out of his system. He started scolding himself as he lay back down to sleep a little. He silently vowed not to turn around again and set eyes on him again, and instead had eventually fallen into a light and fidgety sleep as he forcefully dragged his thoughts away.

As such, Lucas was exhausted. He wanted to fall asleep, but something was holding him back. He was frustrated, as he knew something was up with him, and it only served to annoy him more. His instincts were taunting his conscious mind; he couldn't seem to concentrate properly and he'd always feel his face flush. All day, everything Ness did, even the smallest of gestures, the tiniest laugh or smile made Lucas feel giddy. He had his work cut out for him in this case; Ness was notorious among his peers for being _way too happy_. So much so it was infectious. He was just never down. Even Snake, the regular tough guy, couldn't help but melt into a puddle of nothing at his antics. Those who were on the receiving end of his occasional pranks would disagree, but that would only continue until he'd reach out his hand as an apology and give them his dazzling smile.

Lucas didn't even know how he had come to start looking at Ness in such a way. All he knew was that the revelation had suddenly hit him smack-dab in the middle of his face last night and he had probably fallen for someone he honestly would never had thought he would have done so. He gave another shuffle, letting his still-cold breath fog up the window his head rested on a little. It was still slightly uncomfortable thinking about it, but it also made a bunch of ridiculous things that had happened in the past make a lot more sense.

For but one example, Peach and Zelda once had the _brilliant_ idea of having a _maid day_ of all things. They were stunning, which was to be expected, and had even managed to get Samus, who some couldn't help but be ecstatic about seeing her dressed in such a way, and Marth and Link helping too. But they wanted more victims, so to say. No one dared to volunteer, of course, what with their manly pride and all. But they instantly noted how 'adorable Ness would look in this frilly maid outfit', for whatever reason. He had looked horrified, a rare emotion to cross his face, amusing many. And he then whole-heartedly disagreed and got into a life-or-death argument with the two princesses. As he did so, Lucas couldn't help but think one thought to himself:

_He would look adorable in that_. _I'd love to see him wearing it now that they've mentioned it, actually._

In fact, Lucas had been just about to unconsciously voice these opinions when he stopped himself halfway through structuring his sentence. What had he been _thinking_?

Heck, even now Lucas occasionally had the thought. But still, it was just his natural curiosity at work, right? It was to be expected, right? He gave another audible sigh, and then shifted into a more comfortable position again, hoping to get some rest. He wasn't expecting anyone to come in and at this point all he wanted to do was rest. One life-changing exposure was tiring enough for anyone, and Lucas was already drained from the fact that he hadn't slept _at all_ last night. So it wasn't all that hard to imagine his surprise when the doors to his room suddenly burst open, making him jump and nearly fall off his little seat.

The raven-haired psychic rushed into the room, straight towards Lucas, as though he was a friendly homing missile, leaving the doors wide open and letting a cool breeze from the hallway flood in. He was practically bouncing with every one of his steps, and he looked even more excitable than usual.

"Lucaaaaaaaaaaas~!" Ness let out a long yell of his name, grinning broadly, and giving a hug to the blond psychic, catching him by surprise for a moment. Lucas cocked his head to one side in curiosity, trying to subdue the sudden blush that was trying to reach his cheeks. It was just a _hug_, after all. They had hugged lots of times before. No way, he was _not_ going to be as obvious as everyone else; _especially_ everyone else in those fanfics he had been reading just a while ago. Aah, but it was so hard just to keep himself from squirming now!

"Link finally admitted he's got a crush on Zel!" He told him as he pulled back. "So everyone's bandin' together to help him out a little! You wanna help?" Lucas gave a little squirm, his face falling a little. It had been as clear as day to every smasher that Link had a huge crush on Princess Zelda, and he was honestly glad that he had now admitted to it, but his body protested against moving from where he sat. He was warm and tired. Ness paused, waiting for an answer from his best friend, and then winced a little, as though noticing or remembering something.

"Or, if you don't want to, then…" He trailed off, scratching his head and letting a small nervous laugh loose. Lucas couldn't help but smile and guiltily think his friend looked so cute when embarrassed.

"I'm a little tired today, sorry." Lucas chose his words carefully and spoke truthfully as so not to worry Ness, but at the same time not spark him into thinking he wasn't all that bad and was just being lazy. Which he was, really, but that was besides the point. The black-haired psychic nodded, and then turned around as though about to leave, before spinning back around as though a thought had hit him.

"Say, Luke?"

"Mm?"

"Do you have a crush on someone or something?"

Lucas froze, his heart skipping a beat before starting to thump even harder than before, if that were even possible. He didn't want to admit fully to it yet, though! After all, he had only just admitted to having a crush on his best friend barely ten minutes ago!

Noting the sudden change in behaviour of the blond haired psychic, Ness quickly starting flailing about, as though wracking his mind over a reason as to why he asked. He didn't look as though he had actually prepared for asking anything.

"Aah, well, y'see, you've been looking pretty down lately, and I was a little worried…" He trailed off again, before continuing a little more quietly. "I didn't read your mind or anything, so don't worry about that. I swear I don't know anything." He gave a little pout.

Lucas paused, biting his lip. Telling him now was not a good idea for either of them, that was for sure. He was tempted to lie and say he didn't, but he knew how insightful the airhead psychic was at times, and he'd probably figure it out sooner or later.

"Y-yeah…" Lucas gulped a little. There was no turning back now. He had officially crossed the boundary of platonic friendship. "A little."

Ness' face brightened a little and opened his mouth, probably to ask who, but then he stopped, much to Lucas' relief. Then he gave a thumb up, smiling his trademark smile.

"I support ya all the way, 'kay? Tell me if you need any help!" He told Lucas loudly. He looked as though was about to say something else, before a stampede of feet and a bunch of voices from outside the whole way started shouting at him to hurry up. He gave a shout and a small flick of his hand, and then stood up, and rushed off to join them, waving to Lucas before spinning around and retorting to something the Ice Climbers had said to him. Lucas turned back to look out of the window again and join his thoughts again, before out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ness had stopped out of nowhere in the doorway.

"Hope ya tell 'em soon, 'kay? You saw how _angsty_ Link's been gettin' lately." He gave a small wink, before running off again.

A few seconds passed, and then it was silent again, apart from the loud splatters from the rain outside. Lucas shuffled once more, half-burying his face into his duvet. He paused for a second, before returning his gaze outside. It didn't take long before he could see everyone dragging Link outside, all soaked and so red in the face it was visible through the heavy rain and the fogged up glass. Then the sunflowers caught his eye again. Instead of upsetting him once more, though, he let a small smile curl up the corners of his mouth at the sight of them. Lucas unpeeled himself from under the warm fabric, suddenly feeling uplifted, and then ran out to help out the cause, shutting the doors as he did so.

The sunflowers no longer signified an end. Rather, they now seemed to shine for a new beginning.

* * *

><p><em>And there we have it. Hopefully it wasn't too long or anything, and I couldn't really word the last paragraph any better. But I tried, so I think it'll be alright... right?<em>

_Just in case, I don't mean to offend anyone in anyway by referin' to any fanfics; I just thought it'd be funny. I didn't think I hurt anyone, but still. Just thought I'd adress that._

_As I said, reveiws would be much appreciated. No flames, please~ And if this goes down well enough, who knows? Maybe I'll write a prequel to this about the maid day... Mwahahaha._


End file.
